


ask me no questions

by Randomprojects



Series: SnK Roleswap [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is nothing if not honest.</p><p>(SnK Backround-swap AU: in which Jean is the leader of two particular Shifters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ask me no questions

Whenever questions about his past surfaces, Jean Kirschstein pushes them down with a curt response; “none of your business” is a good one, and so is “doesn’t matter, I’m here now aren’t I?” Most people tend to leave him alone after that, and if they think he’s grumpy bastard, well, Jean’s not here to make friends in the first place. It’s better this way; it doesn’t leave a bitter ashen taste in his mouth when he sees them. 

However, the most effective one by far is “I don’t want to talk about it.” Even the smiling freckled kid and overeager blond juggernaut leaves him alone when he plays that card, though the former would continue to sit with him until Jean physically moved, and the latter’s small friend would look at Jean like he was a particularly interesting puzzle. (And if they think it was because he still thinks about all the corpses, the smears of blood on the walls, the screams and tears, well they wouldn’t be completely wrong.)

The best thing about these excuses is that they’re not excuses, not really. Jean means every single one of them, because as Christa says, he’s honest, perhaps to a fault. He doesn’t know why Christa looks to him for direction; Connie couldn’t read a situation even if you hit him over the head with it, sure, but she is pretty level-headed herself, aside from the odd tendency to do nice little things for the others that are ultimately pointless. So he’s not quite sure why Christa trusts him to make decisions, only that she does, and he accepts that even though he’s never sure if he should be trusted with this.

(Sometimes Jean can feel himself getting comfortable around the others, like the times he can’t help but snicker at the loud moron’s naive speeches, or the way he lets himself get dragged into silly little arguments between the other freckled kid -- the cocky one, the girl who says one thing but does the opposite -- and the big blond. He looks at Connie and Christa, sees them laughing and smiling and talking with the others and he thinks: have they all forgotten, if only for a moment, that the three of them are eternal outsiders?

At least he hasn’t slipped up and used any names yet, even if it’s just in his head. This is the only consolation Jean has.)


End file.
